Bangkitnya si Penguasa Kegelapan
by Ischa27
Summary: Dumbledore sangat yakin, kalau dia telah membuat keputusan yang benar. 10 tahun kemudian Harry memperlihatkan padanya betapa salah keputusan yang telah ia buat. Dengan sedikit perhatian dari orang kebanyakan, Harry membuat namanya sendiri dikenal di Hogwarts, dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau dirinya lebih dari hanya sekedar the Boy Who Lived, si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup.
1. Chapter 1: Anak yang Bertahan Hidup

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini berdasarkan karakter dan situasi yang dibuat dan dipunyai oleh J. K. Rowling. Tidak ada uang sepersen pun yang diambil. Dan satu lagi "I don't own Harry Potter".

**Warnings :**Cerita ini, akan menjadi Slash, tetapi melihat Harry yang masih berumur sebelas tahun, maka untuk terjadinya masih menunggu waktu.. Jika kamu tidak suka jangan baca..

**Summary :** Dumbledore sangat yakin, kalau dia telah membuat keputusan yang benar. Sepuluh tahun kemudian Harry memperlihatkan padanya, betapa salah keputusan yang telah ia buat. Dengan sedikit perhatian dari orang kebanyakan, Harry membuat namanya sendiri dikenal di Hogwarts, dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau dirinya lebih dari hanya sekedar the Boy Who Lived, si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Di dalam perjalanannya dia menarik perhatian the Dark Lord Voldemort dan membuatnya percaya kalau the Boy Who Lived lebih dari hanya sekedar musuh.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Anak yang Bertahan Hidup**

Di tengah malam tanggal 1 November 1981, sebagian besar dunia sihir di Inggris sedang melakukan perayaan. Mereka sedang merayakan jatuhnya "The most powerful Dark Lord of the last 500 years". Mereka merayakan, dan bersorak-sorai kepada yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu si Penyelamat Dunia Sihir. Tetapi selama perayaannya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berpikir berapa harga yang harus diambil oleh seorang bayi yang harus dibayarkan, agar mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai.

Tidak ada sekalipun dari mereka yang peduli tentang si kecil yatim piatu yang sedang ditinggalkan di depan pintu rumah sebuah keluarga yang tidak menginginkannya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berpikir pula, bahwa seorang anak kecil harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya pada malam itu.

Itu adalah suatu malam ketika Albus Dumbledore meninggalkan si kecil yatim piatu di depan pintu rumah bibinya. Albus Dumbledore yang sebagaimana dikenal sebagai penyihir terhebat sejak "The Founder of Hogwarts" yakin dan percaya bahwa keputusan yang telah dia ambil adalah benar. Mereka lagi pula adalah keluarga dari anak itu. Akan lebih baik jika anak itu tumbuh jauh dari segala ketenaran yang tak bisa dipungkiri akan didapatkannya di dunia sihir. Jadi ketika si anak pergi ke Hogwarts nanti, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk menggiringnya ke arah yang benar karena belum mendapatkan kefanatikan mengenai dunia sihir. Di segala pemikiran dan penghayatannya dia melihat tidak ada masalah mengenai hal ini dan menurutnya tidak mungkin kalau keputusannya akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

Itu akan membutuhkan waktu 10 tahun bagi Albus Dumbledore untuk mulai menyadari dan mengerti betapa salah keputusannya. Dan beberapa tahun lagi baginya untuk melihat yang sebenarnya, betapa keliru dan salah keputusannya ketika hal itu datang dan berurusan dengan si Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape berada di depan rumah yang tampak seperti tidak pernah melihat hari-hari yang indah dan cerah. Rumah itu memiliki tampilan tua dan usang, disekitarnya tampak memancarkan udara yang dingin dan pengap.

Albus Dumbledore memastikan alamatnya lagi, dan mengkonfirmasikan kalau mereka benar benar di tempat yang tepat. Rumah ini bukanlah rumah biasa, tetapi merupakan sebuah panti asuhan khusus anak laki-laki. Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape berada di sana untuk melihat anak muda bernama Harry Potter.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya Wakil Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts akan mengirimkan surat penerimaan kepada seluruh anak-anak yang telah terdaftar dan bagi murid yang baru mengetahui tentang dunia sihir akan dikunjungi oleh profesor secara tersendiri. Tetapi tahun ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena tahun ini adalah tahun dimana Harry Potter akan kembali ke dunia sihir.

Dumbledore menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk menimbang-nimbang tentang bagaimana cara untuk menangani situasi ini. Manakah yang lebih baik antara mengirimkan surat atau mendatangkan seorang profesor. Dan jika ia mendatangkan seorang profesor manakah yang pantas dan sesuai? Setelah memikirkan beberapa pilihan yang berbeda, akhirnya dia memutuskan akan lebih baik jika dia yang pergi sendiri. Jika dia pergi sendiri, dia dapat berbicara dengan anak muda itu dan bisa melihat seperti apa karakter dan sifat yang dimiliki oleh anak itu. Setelah membuat keputusan, dia menunggu sampai ulang tahun Harry tiba dan ber-apparate ke Privet Drive.

Seharusnya hari ini merupakan hari siang yang cerah dan bagus untuk berbicara dengan Harry Potter dan keluarganya tetapi...

Keluarga Dursley tanpa membuang-buang waktu, memberitahukan kepada si Kepala Sekolah bahwa mereka telah meninggalkan si Aneh itu, di kantor kepolisian terdekat. Dan mereka menginformasikan kepada Kepala Sekolah, kalau mereka tidak menginginkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan si Aneh itu dan setelah mengatakannya mereka langsung menutup pintu tepat di muka si Kepala Sekolah.

Hal itu membutuhkan waktu lima detik bagi Albus Dumbledore, si penyihir terhebat yang masih hidup, untuk mengerti apa yang telah keluarga Dursley katakan kepadanya. Ketika akhirnya dia mengerti, dia melakukan satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehnya, yaitu mencari Severus Snape yang merupakan seorang Ahli Ramuan Hogwarts untuk membantunya melokasikan dimana Harry Potter berada. Dia mungkin adalah Penyihir terhebat di waktunya, tetapi dia menyadari bahwa berbicara dengan polisi dan mencoba menemukan Harry di dunia muggle bukanlah kegiatan yang biasa dia lakukan.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa jam dan dengan sedikit bantuan sihir, mereka telah mampu melokasikan dimana Harry Potter berada, yaitu di Panti Asuhan khusus anak laki-laki St. Benedict.

Dan itu mengantarkan mereka untuk duduk di kantor yang lapuk, kecil, dan pengap untuk berbicara dengan ibu kepala panti asuhan.

"Anda di sini mengambil Harry untuk pergi ke sekolah khusus anak berbakat? Itukah yang tadi kalian katakan?" tanya Mrs. Bright.

Dumbledore tersenyum kebapakan dengan binar di matanya ketika dia menjawab "Itu benar sekali. Dia telah terdaftar semenjak lahir, dan karena orang tuanya bersekolah disana juga dulunya. Mrs. Bright, jika anda tidak keberatan, bisakah anda beritahu, sejak kapan Harry berada di Panti Asuhan ini?"

"Kira-kira sekitar sepuluh tahun, seorang polisi datang membawanya, jika aku tidak salah yaitu hari ke lima di bulan November 1981. Dia adalah bayi yang sangat elok dan tenang, kita tidak pernah mendengarnya menangis. Kita tak mengerti mengapa tidak seorang pun yang menginginkan bayi seperti dirinya. Tetapi kemudian.."

Mrs. Bright tidak melanjutkan, dia tampak seperti terlarut dalam masa lalunya dan Dumbledore mulai memiliki firasat buruk. Dia bisa mengingat sebuah pembicaraan yang ia lakukan sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu yang dimulai dengan hal yang sama. Bahkan Snape juga mulai memperhatikan percakapan.

" Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan si Bayi ?", tanya Dumbledore dengan tenang.

" Aku tidak mengatakannya ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi lebih tepatnya agak ganjil kalau aku boleh katakan.. Meski ketika ia masih bayi, matanya tampak seperti bisa melihat rahasia tergelap dari dalam jiwamu. Hal itu sangat meresahkan".

Dumbledore hanya bergumam dan mengambil seteguk teh dari cangkir tehnya. "Dan apalagi yang bisa anda beritahukan kepada kita mengenai Harry?"

Sekarang Mrs. Bright terlihat merasa tak nyaman dan firasat buruk yang dimiliki Dumbledore semakin bertambah.

"Ah.. Ehmm begini, Harry adalah seorang murid yang mengagumkan. Dia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di sekolah, dia bahkan melompat maju beberapa tahun. Kebayakan dari profesornya mengatakan kalau Harry tergolong anak genius".

Albus kemudian tenang, mungkin Mrs. Bright merasa tak nyaman dikarenakan dia tidak ingin mereka berpikir kalau dia melebih-lebihkan. Jelas tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mempunyai firasat buruk itu dan Albus hampir saja meyakinkan dirinya kalau hal itulah yang menyebabkan Mrs. Bright merasa tak nyaman, sampai Snape bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang menghancurkan segala keyakinan yang Albus punyai.

"Dan teman-temannya?"

Mrs. Bright menjadi semakin tak nyaman, tetapi dia berusaha mengatasinya dengan tersenyum dan berkata, "Ah.. Harry tidak pernah sangat sosial.. dan kalian tahukan bagaimana anak-anak itu.. terkadang mereka bisa menjadi sangat kasar dan kejam.."

Snape harus merendam geramannya yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya, ia membenci bully, dan bocah itu tampaknya mengikuti jejak ayahnya. "Dia adalah seorang bully? Apakah itu benar?" dia akhirnya bertanya.

"Oh tidak, justru kebalikannya, anak-anak lainnya terkadang kejam dan kasar kepadanya.. Anda tahukan bagaimana keadaan di sini, kita adalah panti asuhan yang kecil dengan sumber dana yang terbatas, dan anak-anak melakukan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk bisa di adopsi. Dan kemudian Harry muncul. Seorang anak yang benar-benar elok ,dengan wajahnya yang angelic, dan di atas semua itu, dia adalah seorang murid yang luar biasa, cerdas di segalanya. Tentunya anak-anak yang lebih tua mulai membencinya. Mereka memukulinya, mereka akan merusak dan merobek pakaiannya, mereka bahkan pernah mengurungnya di ruang bawah tanah dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya selama beberapa hari.."

"Dan tidak ada yang melakukan apapun?", tanya Dumbledore tak percaya.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita tidak memiliki bukti apapun, sehingga kita tak bisa menghukum anak-anak yang terlibat. Dan Harry sangat sendirian, tidak ada satupun anak yang mengatakan apapun untuk membantunya." Kata ibu kepala panti asuhan membela diri, dengan pelan matanya tampak tak fokus dan kedua profesor dapat melihat sesuatu seperti rasa takut di wajahnya, "Tetapi segalanya berubah," dia berbisik seperti dia sedang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, daripada berbicara kepada kedua orang di depannya. "Oh bagaimana mereka berubah.."

"Apa yang berubah Mrs. Bright" tanya Albus dengan hati-hati. Firasat buruk yang ia punyai sebelumnya telah kembali dan walaupun ia telah mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan persamaan antara anak ini dengan anak yang satunya. Tetapi ia masih bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa persamaan mereka hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata.

Snape mungkin masih terlalu muda untuk berada di sana, tetapi dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh mentornya, Albus pernah mengatakan kepadanya tentang murid brilian yang pergi ke Hogwarts 50 tahun yang lalu, dan jika dia bisa melihat kesamaannya hanya berdasarkan dari yang Albus katakan padanya, maka ia yakin bahwa Albus bisa melihat lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

"Kalian benar-benar akan mengambilnya kan?" tanya si ibu kepala panti asuhan dengan suara yang kecil hampir seperti bisikan.

"Harry telah terdaftar semenjak ia lahir, apapun yang anda katakan tidak akan mengubah keputusan kami untuk mengambilnya. Kita hanya ingin tahu sedikit lebih banyak mengenai dirinya." Dumbledore menjawab, mencoba untuk meyakinkannya.

Mrs. Bright mengangguk dan mengatakan segalanya yang ia tahu dan apa yang ia duga dan curigai. "Ketika ia berumur tujuh tahun, segalanya berubah. Kita tidak pernah mempunyai bukti apapun. Untuk segala maksud dan tujuan ia tetap menjadi murid yang terbaik dan sempurna, seorang genius yang mempesonakan hati para profesornya. Tetapi selama waktu berlalu, anak-anak mulai merasa takut kepadanya. Semua dimulai dengan peristiwa yang dialami Ben. Tidak ada buktinya dalam hal ini, tapi tangannya tak mungkin retak dengan sendirinya kan? Dan Ben berumur 14 tahun, sedangkan si kecil Harry hanya 7 tahun.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, kita pergi untuk mengunjungi sebuah pertenakan, sehingga anak-anak bisa melihat binatang-binatang yang ada di sana. Seekor ular kebun masuk ke dalam bus, Harry menyukainya dan memutuskan untuk membawa dan merawatnya. Kita melihat tidak ada salahnya dengan hal itu, dikarenakan ular itu kecil, dan selalu berada di saku Harry, selain itu pula, ular itu tidak berbahaya dan tidak melukai seseorang. Tetapi Steve, anak panti asuhan yang lebih tua, teman dari Ben, pada malam natal pergi ke kamar Harry lalu mencuri binatang itu, membunuhnya, menaruhnya di kotak kecil dan membungkusnya sebagai sebuah 'hadiah' dan menempatkannya di atas tempat tidur Harry. Keesokan harinya, semua anak-anak mengolok-oloknya. Mereka berkata kepadanya kalau dia adalah anak yang aneh, bahkan sampai ular sekalipun mengakuinya dengan tidak mau berada lagi di dekat Harry. Tetapi anehnya, diatas semua itu Harry hanya diam saja dan bahkan tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air mata.

Satu minggu setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, Steve berada di rumah sakit, dia berada di dalam koma yang parah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, dia pergi ke tempat tidur di malam sebelumnya dan esok harinya ia tidak bangun. Ia berada dalam koma selama dua minggu. Dan ketika ia bangun dia harus di lembagakan, para dokter tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada Steve. Tetapi aku mengingat Harry tersenyum.

Di tahun berikutnya kami menemukan dua anak terkurung di ruang bawah tanah, aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi mereka mulai takut pada bayangan mereka sendiri, dan mereka tak pernah menjadi seseorang yang sama lagi. Dan juga, mereka melakukan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan, agar bisa jauh dan tidak berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Harry. Hal itu kurasa bertahan sampai enam atau tujuh bulan. Sampai suatu ketika Colin salah satu dari dua anak itu, menggantungkan dirinya sendiri di kamarnya.

Tidak ada satupun bukti mengenai hal itu, dan bahkan jika aku bisa menuduh dan menyalahkannya.. siapa yang mau percaya? Kebanyakan orang hanya melihat wajahnya yang angelic, dia mampu mempesonakan hati semua orang.

Dia memang benar-benar 'a true fallen angel' "

Ketika Mrs. Bright menyelesaikan ceritanya, mereka mampu melihat dengan jelas bahwa ekspressi wajah Mrs Bright sangat murni dengan ketakutan. Selain rasa takut yang tersirat, juga ada perasaan lain seperti semacam rasa kagum/terpesona dan itu membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri. Keduanya pernah melihat ekspresi wajah yang sama tetapi lebih intens dan kuat yaitu pada wajah-wajah the Death Eater, si pelahap maut. Snape tidak bisa menahan bulu kuduknya untuk berdiri ketika dia mengingat mantan tuannya itu.

Albus berupaya untuk tersenyum dan menanyakan apakah mereka bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Harry. Hanya dikarenakan bertahun-tahun telah hidup sebagai mata-mata itulah, Snape mampu menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan, tetapi gagasan untuk melihat Potter tidak menyenangkan hatinya sedikitpun.

Jika keputusan itu terserah padanya, mereka pasti akan meninggalkan bocah itu disana dan tidak pernah mau menginjakkan kaki ke tempat itu lagi, tapi kenyataannya adalah tidak, keputusan bukanlah berada di tangannya, dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, dan selain itu ada sesuatu tentang si Potter yang membuat dirinya resah.

Ketika Mrs. Bright menunjukkan tempat di mana kamar Harry, mereka terkejut ketika dia hanya menunjuk ke arah pintu dan kemudian berjalan pergi, hal itu sudah jelas kalau Mrs. Bright tidak mau berada di dekat Harry.

Segera setelah mereka memasuki ruangan dan melihat Harry, baik Dumbledore maupun Snape harus berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang mereka rasakan. Biasanya, ketika mereka mengira-ngira tentang wajah Harry Potter, keduanya membayangkan tiruan dari James tetapi dengan mata milik Lily, mereka siap untuk sedikit perubahan tetapi sialnya mereka tidak mempersiapkan untuk perubahan seperti apa yang mereka lihat, dan keduanya segera mengerti apa yang Mrs. Bright maksudkan dengan 'fallen angel'.

Duduk di kursi dekat jendela, dengan punggung menempel di dinding, kaki kirinya diselunjurkan ke depan dan kaki kanannya ditekuk, dengan tangan kanannya berada di lututnya, dan sebuah buku di tangan kirinya, kepalanya agak condong ke sisi dan rambut gelap seperti malam membingkai wajahnya yang bangsawan, yang hampir sepenuhnya dari Black, kamu bisa mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang Potter, tetapi beberapa karakteristik murni berasal dari Black, yang jelas diwarisi dari neneknya yang seorang Black. Dia juga memiliki sedikit karakteristik wajah dari Malfoy dan Rosier, yang telah menikah dengan Potter di sepanjang garis keturunan keluarga, Dumbledore ingat kalau nenek buyutnya adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ada di keluarga Rosier. Tampaknya Harry mewarisi karakteristik dari beberapa garis keturunan keluarga, dan itulah yang memberikannya suatu keindahan yang pantas untuk dikagumi.

Snape melihatnya juga, tetapi ia tidak lupa dengan Lily Potter yang dianggap merupakan gadis tercantik di Hogwarts di zamannya. Dan ketika sinar matahari menyinari rambut Harry, dia tidak bisa melewatkan kemilau seperti merah darah yang terpancar di rambutnya. Tetapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah matanya, mereka mungkin memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan mata yang dipunyai oleh Lily tetapi yang berbeda adalah warna matanya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menahan bulu kuduk untuk berdiri, ketika mereka menatap mata yang mempunyai warna kematian, yaitu warna yang sama persis seperti kutukan Avada Kedavra.

Yang pertama yang bisa menguasai diri adalah Dumbledore, dan dengan cepat ia meletakkan senyum di wajahnya, tak satupun dari kedua profesor yang tidak melewatkan perubahan wajah Harry, dia tampak lebih polos, lebih kekanak-kanakan. Dan mereka dengan segera ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mrs. Bright, '.. dan bahkan jika aku bisa menuduh dan menyalahkannya.. siapa yang mau percaya? Dia mampu mempesonakan hati semua orang..'. menekan firasat buruk yang ia punyai, Dumbledore menyapanya dengan riang.

"Harry, selamat siang, senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Nama saya adalah Albus Dumbledore dan orang yang berada di samping saya adalah Severus Snape."

"Selamat siang, senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga." Harry menjawab, ia memiliki suara yang hampir seperti musik, merdu dan indah dan ia juga menjawab dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Snape yakin kalau ia tidak memiliki percakapan dengan ibu kepala panti asuhan sebelumnya, ia pasti percaya kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang sesungguhnya.

"Begini Harry.. Profesor Snape dan aku datang kesini mengundangmu ke sekolah untuk anak berbakat."

Perubahan berlangsung seketika, segala kepolosan yang tadi tampak di wajahnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan yang dingin dan penuh perhitungan, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh anak-anak di usianya.

"Sekolah seperti macam apa?" tanyanya tanpa emosi di suaranya.

"Ahh.. Sekolah yang bernama Hogwarts dan saya sebagai Kepala Sekolahnya, sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah biasa tetapi merupakan sekolah sihir."

Albus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar tentang Harry yang merupakan seorang penyihir dan melakukan beberapa mantra untuk menunjukkan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Ketika ia mendengar tawa kecil yang berasal dari Harry, percaya jika Harry mengira kalau dirinya berbohong, ia bersiap-siap menjelaskan kalau hal itu memang benar apa adanya. Ia lalu melihat sesuatu yang terpancar di sepasang mata Harry yang merupakan sebuah pelepasan dan kelegaan? Tetapi sebelum ia bisa menganalisis lebih jauh, ekspressi itu hilang dan Harry berucap.

"Jadi apa yang bisa saya lakukan adalah sihir.. aku tahu, aku tahu itu, kalau aku berbeda dengan mereka."

Kata 'mereka' itu diucapkan dengan begitu banyak penghinaan dan rasa jijik, sehingga membuat kedua profesor hampir menganga kaget. Dumbledore langsung teringat dengan Tom Riddle, tetapi ada perbedaan di antara keduanya. Kalau si kecil Tom Riddle mengatakan hal serupa dengan penuh kebencian, Harry di sisi lain berbicara dengan penuh penghinaan dan jijik, seolah-olah ia tidak menganggap mereka sebagai manusia atau yang layak akan perhatiannya. Sejujurnya Albus tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk.

"Apakah benar begitu, dan apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?" tanya Albus dengan nada tenang dan riang, menyembunyikan semua kecemasan dan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan.

Untuk satu atau dua detik Snape sangat yakin kalau mata Potter sedang menganalisa jiwa mereka, menilai mereka, melihat apakah mereka dapat dipercaya atau tidak. Snape yakin itu semacam ujian dan ketika Potter mendapat sedikit binar di matanya, senyum hangat di wajahnya dan terlihat seperti anak yang bersemangat, Snape yakin kalau mereka telah lulus dari ujian tersebut. Tapi hal itu dapat dipastikan hanya berumur pendek dan sementara.

"Oh.. hal-hal aneh terjadi ketika aku sedang marah atau sedih," kata Harry pada mereka, dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan kepolosan, yang sampai sulit untuk dibedakan apakah mereka harus percaya atau tidak dengannya, "Seorang profesor berteriak padaku dan tiba-tiba rambutnya berubah menjadi biru. Terkadang pula jika aku sedang marah segala sesuatu di sekitar mulai bergoyang, ya.. hal-hal seperti itu." Kata Harry menyelesaikannya dengan senyum senang.

Dan untuk beberapa saat kedua professor percaya tentang kesan polos yang Harry tampilkan, untuk beberapa saat pula mereka berpikir bahwa segala sesuatu yang Mrs. Bright katakan hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata, dan selama beberapa saat itu juga, mereka melihat Harry sebagai anak yang tidak berdosa. Tapi di atas semua itu, saat itu mereka hanyalah melihat suatu kesan/citra yang ingin Harry tampilkan untuk mereka lihat.

Namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang lupa tentang apa yang Mrs. Bright katakan kepada mereka. Jadi kesan yang ditampilkan oleh Harry, walaupun itu sangat meyakinkan, tidak membuat kedua profesor terpedaya olehnya. Keduanya tersadar dari pemikirannya ketika Harry berbicara lagi.

"Profesor, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bersekolah di sana? Apakah aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tes agar aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa? Atau sesuatu semacam itu?"

Pertanyaan Harry mengingatkan kedua profesor kalau Harry tidak tahu apapun mengenai asal-usulnya. Untuk sepersekian detik Dumbledore merenung untuk tidak mengatakannya, tapi secara cepat pula pikiran itu hilang. Harry mempunyai hak untuk tahu, dan sudah merupakan fakta kalau dia adalah the Boy Who Lived, si anak yang bertahan hidup yang jelas tidak mungkin untuk disembunyikan. Sambil mendesah, profesor pun menjawab.

"Kamu tidak memerlukan beasiswa untuk masuk di Sekolah Hogwarts, orang tuamu meninggalkan semua yang mereka miliki kepadamu."

"Orang tuaku?" Harry bertanya dengan nada datar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Kalian tahu orang tuaku?"

Dumbledore menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menyihir tiga kursi bagi mereka untuk duduk, ia tidak melewatkan ketertarikan Harry ketika ia melihat tongkatnya, dan juga kebingungannya, tetapi ketika Dumbledore menunjuk kursi baginya untuk duduk, ia langsung melakukannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dumbledore dan Snape duduk di dua kursi yang tersisa dan berbagi tatapan sekilas kemudian Dumbledore memulai ceritanya.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum kamu lahir, dunia kita dalam keadaan berperang. Seorang penyihir naik ke puncak kekuasaan dan memulai perang. Orang tuamu ikut berpartisipasi dalam perang itu dan menjadi sasaran dengan cepat. Ibumu hamil, dan orang tuamu memutuskan untuk pergi bersembunyi agar kamu bisa aman. Tapi sayangnya, dia berhasil menemukanmu. Voldemort, nama dari the Dark Lord, si Penguasa Kegelapan, membunuh kedua orang tuamu dan mencoba untuk membunuhmu, tetapi kutukan itu malah berbalik kepadanya dan dia kehilangan kekuatannya dan menghilang. Lily, James dan kamu Harry, dikenal sebagai pahlawan yang mengakhiri perang dan membawa perdamaian ke dunia sihir."

Harry tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat, ia tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Albus dan Severus tidak tahu pasti bagaimana untuk melanjutkan, mereka mengharapkan respon yang lebih emosional, dan tidaklah setiap hari, kamu bisa mengetahui kalau kedua orang tuamu telah tewas karena di bunuh.

"Perang berakhir? Dan apa yang menjadi tujuan dari kedua belah pihak?" Harry akhirnya bertanya, tanpa ekspressi.

Kedua profesor membutuhkan waktu untuk kemudian bisa menjawab, karena mereka tidak mengira Harry akan mempunyai pertanyaan seperti itu. Mereka mengharapkan pertanyaan mengenai orang tuanya bukan sesuatu yang berhubuhan dengan perang. "Ya, perangnya berakhir," jawab Albus, "tentang tujuan itu adalah sesuatu yang kompleks dan rumit, yang dimana anak-anak di usiamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diri dengan hal yang semacam itu."

Setelah Albus selesai menjawab, Severus yakin itu adalah jawaban yang salah. Potter yang tadinya ramah dan mengekspresikan ketertarikan di wajahnya menjadi tertutup dan dingin, segala emosi yang tadinya ada, menjadi hilang dari wajahnya. Severus merasakan tikaman ketakutan melihat perilaku anak itu.

"Oh.. jadi begitu" bisik Harry dengan nada dingin yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk Severus berdiri, nada itu adalah nada suara yang mirip dengan yang biasa digunakan oleh the Dark Lord ketika salah satu dari pengikutnya mengecewakannya, dan biasanya di ikuti dengan Crusio, "Bisakah kalian memberitahukan kepadaku, tentang bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengakses apa yang orang tuaku tinggalkan untukku? Apa saja yang aku butuhkan untuk sekolah? Dan dimanakah saya bisa membelinya dan semua informasi mengenai hal itu?"

Pada saat itu, Severus tahu mereka telah kehilangan Potter, tetapi kalau boleh jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak berpikir kalau mereka pernah memilikinya. Potter tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan dan untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Severus berharap kalau Potter lebih baik mirip seperti ayahnya, James Potter.

"Oh tentu.. tentu," jawab Albus tanpa binar yang biasanya ada di matanya, "Ini ada sebuah amplop yang didalamnya tertuliskan segala informasi yang dibutuhkan. Daftar segala sesuatu yang perlu kamu beli, tiket kereta api, dimana dan bagaimana untuk naik ke kereta api dan hari keberangkatan kereta api. Profesor Snape dapat menemanimu ke Diagon Alley, tempat dimana kamu membeli semua barang-barang yang kamu butuhkan untuk sekolah."

Harry mengambil amplopnya, membuka dan memeriksa isinya. "Tidak perlu bagi profesor untuk pergi menemaniku. Profesor pasti memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, saya tidak ingin memaksakan dan merepotkan. Selain itu, saya sudah terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendiri."

"Apakah kamu yakin, Harry?" tanya Albus dengan nada yang halus, mereka tidak bisa memaksakan Harry untuk mengajak seseorang untuk pergi dengannya, tapi tak satupun dari kedua profesor yang merasa tenang dan nyaman untuk membiarkan dia pergi sendiri ke Diagon Alley.

"Ya." Adalah satu-satunya respon yang Harry berikan kepada mereka. Jadi dengan mendesah, Dumbledore memberikan Harry kunci Gringottsnya, dan menjelaskan padanya bagaimana caranya untuk sampai ke Diagon Alley dan bagaimana menemukan pintu masuk ke Leaky Cauldron.

Harry tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka, dan dengan ucapan selamat tinggal yang singkat, kedua profesor pergi meninggalkan ruang kamar Harry. Mereka tak lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal singkat kepada Mrs. Bright, dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa sepasang mata berwarna kematian, mengikuti mereka dari jendela lantai tiga, karena keduanya terlalu fokus pada pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, si Penyelamat Dunia Sihir.

* * *

PS : Bagi yang menunggu chapter selanjutnya, sabar dulu ya.. aku updatenya paling lama sekitar seminggu kok.. trus bagi yang menayakan kalau cerita ini DarkHarry atau bukan.. aku gak bisa ngasih tahu ke kalian ataupun memberi kalian clue.. biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya.. tapi yang pasti, nanti kalian akan tahu dengan sendirinya kok.. setelah melihat alur jalan ceritanya.. jadi kusarankan kalian main tebak-tebakan sendiri aja ya.. hehehe.. PEACE ! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini berdasarkan karakter dan situasi yang dibuat dan dipunyai oleh J. K. Rowling. Tidak ada uang yang dibuat. Dan satu lagi "I don't own Harry Potter".

**Warnings :**Cerita ini akan menjadi Slash, tetapi melihat Harry yang masih berumur sebelas tahun, maka untuk terjadi akan membutuhkan waktu. Jika kamu tidak suka jangan baca..

**Summary :** Dumbledore sangat yakin, kalau dia telah membuat keputusan yang benar. Sepuluh tahun kemudian Harry memperlihatkan padanya betapa salahnya keputusan yang telah ia buat. Dengan sedikit perhatian dari orang kebanyakan, Harry membuat namanya sendiri dikenal di Hogwarts, dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau dirinya lebih dari hanya sekedar the Boy Who Lived, si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Di dalam perjalanannya dia menarik perhatian the Dark Lord Voldemort dan membuatnya percaya kalau the Boy Who Lived lebih dari sekedar musuh.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley**

Di hari professor Dumbledore dan Snape, mengatakan kepada Harry siapakah dirinya, itu adalah hari yang sangat revolusioner baginya. Setelah kedua profesor itu pergi, senyum lebar tampak mengembang di wajah Harry, hah.. dia adalah seorang penyihir! Dia hampir saja tak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Tentu saja, dia tahu kalau dirinya berbeda, tetapi sekarang dia telah mendapatkan konfirmasi mengenai hal itu, kalau ia benar-benar berbeda dari semua serangga-serangga pengganggu yang sebertempat tinggal dengannya. Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, di luar sana terdapat sekumpulan masyarakat yang penuh dengan orang-orang seperti dirinya, dan dalam waktu singkat dia akan menjadi bagian dari itu.

Dia mempunyai banyak hal yang harus dilakukan di keesokan harinya, pertama dia akan melihat apa yang telah di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya kepadanya, setelah itu, tergantung dari apa yang ke dua orang tuanya tinggalkan, ia akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan seperti pakaian, buku dan barang-barang sekolah.

Dia harus banyak belajar tentang perkumpulan masyarakat baru ini, terutama tentang perang yang tadi profesor bahaskan. Sebuah perang tidak mungkin berakhir dikarenakan pemimpinnya menghilang.. tapi karena si profesor tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, maka ia harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Dia benci membaca tentang sejarah, karena sejarah itu ditulis oleh si pemenang dan sedangkan yang kalahlah yang menjadi orang yang jahat, itu sangat mudah untuk di tebak. Tetapi ia mungkin bisa mendapatkan beberapa fakta yang tidak dipengaruhi oleh ide-ide si penulis, dan ia hanya bisa berharap.

Harry lalu pergi tidur dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya, memimpikan tentang waktu dimana akhirnya ia bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini di belakangnya.

Di keesokan harinya, Harry bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang dimilikinya, meskipun itu tak berarti banyak, karena mereka semua adalah barang bekas dan bukan merupakan kualitas terbaik, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada sisanya yang ia miliki. Dia meninggalkan catatan untuk Mrs. Bright dan mengambil bus pertama, untuk pergi ke London. Dikarenakan masih terlalu pagi, ia tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan seseorang untuk membantunya menemukan jalan, yang si Profesor Dumbledore maksudkan tentang di mana tempat Leaky Cauldron itu berada, dan tak lama kemudian ia memasuki bar tua itu.

Harry hampir tidak bisa percaya, kalau akhirnya dia sudah berada di tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada. Tanpa kehilangan waktu sedikit pun dia langsung datang mendekati meja kedai.

"Permisi." Suaranya terdengar di atas kebisingan yang ada di bar tersebut dan Tom, setidaknya itulah yang Profesor Dumbledore katakan padanya mengenai nama bartender itu, menoleh kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Harry membuat ekspresi wajahnya sepolos mungkin dan menempatkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Selamat pagi Mr. Tom. Kemarin Profesor Snape mengatakan padaku kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir dan memberiku sebuah amplop yang di dalamnya tertuliskan semua hal yang harus saya beli di Diagon Alley. Dapatkah anda membantuku untuk membukakan pintu masuknya?"

Topeng yang telah Harry sempurnakan selama bertahun-tahun ini adalah yang paling cocok di gunakan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia gembira, tapi ia tidak akan pernah bersikap kekanak-kanakan ataupun sangat polos seperti itu. Hal itu bukanlah sifatnya, tetapi dia tahu bagaimana bergunanya mereka, untuk menyampaikan sebuah pemikiran tentang seorang anak yang polos dan tidak berdosa, dan selama ia masih tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia baru ini, maka topeng inilah yang terbaik dan cocok untuk digunakan.

"Tentu saja, Nak," kata Tom sambil tersenyum, dan dia membawanya pergi ke belakang bar, kemudian berhenti di depan dinding bata, "Perhatikan apa yang nanti akan terjadi."

Harry mengangguk dan melihat Tom mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dengan mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya di beberapa batu bata, munculah di depan matanya sebuah pintu masuk yang menuju ke jalan lain.

"Selamat datang, di Diagon Alley."

Harry mencoba untuk mengontrol reaksinya, dia benar-benar mencobanya, tetapi hal itu terbukti sangat sulit, seluruh tempat itu menjeritkan sihir dan Harry bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah meninggalkan Tom di belakang Bar, ia terpaku.

Namun, Harry dengan cepat ingat segala sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan, dan dengan cepat ia bisa menenangkan dan mengontrol dirinya. Untungnya hari masih terlalu pagi, sehingga hanya ada beberapa orang di Diagon Alley dan mereka yang ada disana tidak memberikan perhatian apapun terhadapnya. Mengikuti arah yang diberikan Dumbledore, tidak begitu sulit untuk menemukan Gringotts, namun ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit di dekat gedung, mengamati makhluk-makhluk aneh yang ada di pintu. Dia tidak tahu makhluk apakah mereka itu, tapi ia menduga kalau mereka bekerja di bank itu. Segera setelah ia memasuki bank, topeng kekanak-kanakannya memudar dan salah satu yang lebih seperti dirinya sendiri muncul ke permukaan dan menghiasi wajahnya. Harry tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi tingkah laku dan gaya berjalannya sangat sempurna seperti seorang bangsawan, dan bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak mengurangi sedikitpun keindahan alami yang dimilikinya. Tanpa memperhatikan beberapa penyihir yang ada di bank, Harry berjalan menuju ke seorang teller.

"Selamat pagi, saya ingin berbicara dengan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab mengenai akun rekening saya." Harry percaya kalau sopan santun tidak akan melukai siapapun, dan melihat bahwa ia berada di depan makhluk yang belum pernah ia lihat dan ketahui sebelumnya, ia percaya kalau lebih baik memilih aman daripada nantinya akan menyesal.

Sesuatu yang berada di depannya itu menatapnya, seperti dia adalah sesuatu yang tidak signifikan dan Harry harus menahan dirinya untuk menggeram; apa yang makhluk ini pikirkan, sampai ia menatapnya seperti itu?

"Kamu tersesat bocah.. Aku memiliki banyak hal-hal yang harus aku lakukan, dari pada harus membuang-buang waktuku dengan sampah sepertimu." Gerutu makhluk itu, sambil melihat pakaiannya dengan jijik.

Harry merasa darahnya naik, biasanya ia mempunyai kontrol yang sangat baik atas emosinya, tetapi ada hal-hal tertentu, yang tidak bisa ia toleransi, dan sesuatu di depannya ini sudah melewati batas. Yang tadinya Harry memiliki sikap sopan sedikit terlalu serius tetapi benar-benar ramah, namun sekarang udara di sekitarnya menurun drastis, ekspressinya berubah menjadi tanpa emosi, dan matanya bersinar dengan api yang di dalamnya tersembunyi kekuatan yang Harry miliki. Ketika ia berbicara, suara yang keluar datar, menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia.

"Aku berkata," dia berkata seperti sebuah bisikan, namun tak ada seorangpun yang kesulitan untuk mendengar suaranya dikarenakan suaranya bercampur dengan kekuatan sihirnya sehingga terdengar di seluruh ruangan tempat di mana Harry berada, " bahwa saya ingin berbicara dengan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab mengenai akun rekening saya."

Dan untuk memastikan bahwa makhluk di depannya itu mengerti, Harry membuat sihirnya mengelilingi makhluk itu secara utuh dan memerasnya, sehingga membuatnya mengalami kesulitan bernapas dan membuat matanya terbelalak. Setelah beberapa saat, Harry melepaskan sihirnya dan makhluk itu berbicara dengan tergagap.

"N-na-ma?"

"Harry Potter." Kata Harry menjawab, kembali dengan topeng yang ia gunakan sebelumnya, dia masih merasa marah, tapi dia ingat kalau dia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai lingkungan yang ada di sini dan dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya, setidaknya sampai ia tahu lebih banyak tentang lingkungan masyarakat yang ada di dunia sihir ini.

Dia tidak melewatkan, mata makhluk itu yang melebar, ketika mendengar namanya, ia juga tidak melewatkan ekspressi penyihir yang berada di sampingnya yang juga terlihat kaget dan terkejut. Rupanya, namanya begitu dikenal, tentu Dumbledore sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya dianggap sebagai pahlawan, tetapi ia tidak menduga namanya bisa begitu mudah untuk dikenali. Dia harus segera mendapatkan informasi secepat mungkin mengenai hal itu. Dia juga melihat kalau mata mereka sedang menatap dahinya, lebih tepatnya pada bekas luka yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya.

"Griphook," seru makhluk itu ketika ia telah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya, "bawa Mr. Potter ke kantor Goldaxe."

Makhluk itu muncul dan tampak memberikan hormat singkat dan dengan suara tajam 'ikuti saya Mr. Potter', lalu menuntunnya menyusuri koridor dengan beberapa pintu. Berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Account Manager Goldaxe' dia mengetuknya dan lalu membuka pintunya. Dia berbicara secara singkat dengan bahasa yang Harry tidak mengerti dan setelah itu memberi isyarat pada Harry untuk masuk.

Harry melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan dan masuk ke kantor itu. Ruang kantor itu kaya akan dekorasi, memiliki beberapa lukisan dinding yang menunjukkan beberapa pertempuran yang dilukiskan dengan emas. Di sana ada meja dengan dinding yang berlawanan, dan ada sesosok makhluk yang duduk di belakang meja itu, ia mempunyai tubuh lebih besar dari pada makhluk yang sebelumnya pernah ia lihat, dan tampaknya ia juga cukup tua, tapi hal itu tak membuatnya terlihat lemah tetapi justru membuatnya telihat bijaksana.

"Anda boleh duduk Mr. Potter," nada suaranya agak berat, sedikit kasar dan serius, Harry pikir itu terdengar mirip seperti ketika kamu menggesekkan kedua batu secara bersamaan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Selamat pagi. Kemarin, Profesor Dumbledore menginformasikan kepadaku, bahwa orang tuaku meninggalkan segala apa yang mereka miliki kepadaku. Aku ingin tahu apa sajakah itu, dan berapa banyakkah yang saya punyai di akun rekeningku. Tergantung dari banyak sedikitnya jumlah yang nanti aku miliki, ketika saya selesai nanti, saya ingin mengambil beberapa jumlah uang." Harry menjawab dengan sopan dan dengan sedikit rasa hormat di dalam suaranya.

"Baiklah.. Namun, Mr. Potter, kita harus mengkonfirmasikan identitas anda terlebih dahulu sebelum kita bisa memberikan informasinya, ini untuk alasan keamanan, kita mengambil tindakan pencegahan yang sama dengan semua klien yang memiliki rekening yang besar."

"Dan bagaimana anda mengkonfirmasikan identitas saya?" tanya Harry penasaran, ingin tahu bagaimana segala sesuatunya bekerja.

"Dengan melakukan prosedur sederhana, anda hanya perlu menempatkan tiga tetes darah di atas perkamen ini, lalu mantranya nanti akan mengkonfirmasi identitas anda dan menunjukkan akun-akun apa saja yang berhak anda miliki."

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Harry sambil mengambil pisau kecil yang Goldaxe tunjukkan padanya, dan ia lalu membuat torehan kecil di ibu jarinya dan membiarkan tiga tetes darah jatuh di atas perkamen itu. Ia berkonsentrasi pada luka di ibu jarinya dan berlahan-lahan luka itu tertutup, puas dengan hal itu, dia kembali melihat ke perkamen. Darah yang telah dijatuhkannya itu membentuk kata-kata, ia mampu membaca namanya sebelum Goldaxe mengambil perkamen itu dan menganalisis informasinya.

"Ahh.. baiklah Mr. Potter mari kita lihat, anda memiliki dua akun rekening. Salah satunya adalah lemari besi milik keluarga Potter dan yang lainnya adalah lemari besi pribadi yang telah dibuat ketika anda lahir. Anda saat ini masih belum bisa mengakses lemari besi milik keluarga, tapi ketika nanti anda telah berumur 14 tahun, anda bisa mengaksesnya dan mengambil buku, perhiasan, senjata dan hal-hal lainnya yang ada di dalamnya. Dan ketika anda nantinya berumur 17 tahun, anda bisa mengontrol penuh lemari besi milik keluarga dan segala isinya. Di lemari besi pribadi anda, hanya ada uang, yang ketika hari ulang tahun anda tiba, akan bertambah sebesar 50.000 Galleon, yang asalnya berasal dari lemari besi keluarga. Melihat anda belum pernah menggunakan lemari besi pribadi anda, maka anda mempunyai 500.000 Galleon di dalamnya."

Harry harus mengontrol dirinya dengan sangat, untuk tidak membiarkan rasa terkejutannya terpampang di wajahnya. 500 ribu? Dan di setiap hari ulang tahunnya ia akan mendapatkan 50 ribu Galleon lagi? Dia telah tinggal di panti asuhan dengan serangga-serangga pengganggu itu, bahkan tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli pakaian, dan harus selalu memperhatikan apa yang mereka makan agar dapat memenuhi kebutuhan makanan selama mungkin, dan di sepanjang waktu itu, ia memiliki sebuah kekayaan yang menunggunya. Mengontrol emosinya Harry bertanya kepada manajer akunnya.

"Dan jika saya ingin membeli barang-barang di luar dunia sihir, atau ingin mengambil uang?"

"Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini, kami telah membuat sesuatu yang mirip dengan kartu kredit muggle. Kartu itu telah dikhususkan agar hanya bisa digunakan oleh si klien. Dan untuk membeli barang di toko-toko, anda hanya perlu memberikan mereka kartunya dan uangnya akan berpindah dari satu akun ke akun lainnya. Di dunia muggle, kartu itu akan bekerja, sama seperti kartu kredit muggle lainnya. Tapi karena memiliki biaya 100 Galleon pertahunnya, hanya keluarga kaya yang menggunakannya. Mereka tidak harus datang ke bank untuk mengambil uang dari lemari besi mereka dan tidak harus melakukan pertukaran antara Galleon ke Pound jika mereka ingin membeli sesuatu di dunia muggle."

"Ohh.. jadi begitu," gumam Harry, "Saya ingin kartu seperti itu. Dan juga saya ingin mengambil uang sekitar 50 Galleon dan juga 100 pound."

"Baiklah Mr. Potter, hal itu hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar."

Goldaxe menuliskan sesuatu pada perkamen dan tidak lebih dari semenit, Griphook datang dengan membawa dua buah kantong, beberapa potong perkamen dan sesuatu yang mirip dengan kartu kredit hanya terbuat dengan emas.

"Ini adalah segala sesuatu yang telah anda minta Mr. Potter. Di dalam kantong hijau tua terdapat uang galleon dan di kantong hitam terdapat uang pound. Ini kartu anda. Sekarang yang perlu anda lakukan adalah meneteskan satu tetes darah ke masing-masing kantong dan kartu, setelah itu anda menandatangani perkamen ini dan segalanya akan terselesaikan.

Dan jika anda kehilangan salah satu dari kantong ataupun kartu, anda hanya perlu datang ke sini dan salah satu dari teller akan mengurus hal itu."

Harry mengambil lagi pisau kecil itu dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Goldaxe tadi, setelah ia menandatangani perkamen, perkamen itu kemudian menghilang.

"Apakah ada sesuatu lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Goldaxe begitu dia melihat bahwa Harry telah selesai.

"Tidak, itu sudah semuanya. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Harry menjawab dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, Griphook akan mengantarmu keluar."

Dan Harry mengikuti makhluk itu dan meletakkan kedua kantung dan kartunya ke dalam sakunya. Sekarang dia telah menyelesaikan masalah mengenai keuangan. Selanjutnya dia masih harus berbelanja untuk membeli banyak hal yang dia butuhkan.

Dia mengeluarkan kertas amplopnya, melihat apa saja perlengkapan sekolah yang harus dimilikinya, dan memeriksa hal-hal apa saja yang dia perlukan. Melihat beberapa benda yang harus dimilikinya berukuran agak besar dan banyak, Harry memutuskan untuk membeli koper terlebih dahulu, agar ia bisa menaruh segala sesuatu di dalamnya dan tidak perlu berjalan-jalan sambil membawa kantong yang berat.

Karena dia tidak tahu di manakah segala sesuatunya berada, dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley, sambil melihat ke jendela toko. Dia belum pernah sekali pun berada di suatu tempat yang menarik. Tempat favoritnya selama ini adalah toko buku, yang memiliki banyak buku di sana. Harry yakin kalau ia akan menghabiskan banyak uangnya di tempat itu. Dia akhirnya melihat sebuah toko bernama 'Bags and Trunks for all occasions' (Tas dan Koper untuk segala kebutuhan) dan ia memasukinya. Ada sebuah meja kasir di depan pintu masuk dan dindingnya dipenuhi oleh rak-rak berisi beberapa jenis tas-tas dan koper-koper. Tidak mengetahui perbedaan diantara mereka, ia mendekati meja kasir untuk melihat apakah ia bisa memanggil seseorang untuk membantunya. Sebelum ia bisa memanggil seseorang, pintu yang berada di belakang meja kasir terbuka, dan munculah seorang pria laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan.

"Ohh.. maafkan aku.. Aku tadi sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjaku untuk membuat sebuah koper. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria itu dengan nada ramah.

"Ohh.. tidak apa-apa," jawab Harry, mempertahankan sikap ramah dan sopannya tetapi dengan senyum lugu di wajahnya, dia tidak bisa untuk terlihat terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tetapi berperilaku seperti pada saat dia berada di bank bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dilakukan di sini, "maafkan saya telah mengganggu anda, tetapi bisakah anda memberitahukanku tentang segala jenis koper yang anda miliki? Saya baru diberitahu tentang semua ini kemarin dan saya belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk belajar banyak. Sejauh yang saya tahu, salah satu dari koper ini bisa memakanku." Kata Harry menyimpulkan, sambil tertawa kecil.

Dia benci terlihat begitu bodoh, tetapi dia tahu, bahwa terkadang kamu harus mengakui kelemahan yang kamu miliki, jika kamu ingin dapat mengatasinya.

Pria itu tertawa dan berkata, "Itu tidak masalah. Itulah mengapa saya ada di sini. Baiklah, saya menebak kalau anda menginginkan sebuah ransel untuk penggunaan sehari-hari dan sebuah koper untuk sekolah, tempat dimana kamu bisa menempatkan segala kebutuhanmu di sana, apakah saya benar?" Harry mengangguk dan pria itu melanjutkan, "Semua ransel mempunyai kegunaan yang sama, satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah tampilannya. Mereka mempunyai ruang yang lebih besar didalamnya dari pada yang terlihat di luarnya dan masing-masing ransel mempunyai mantra peringan. Tidak peduli berapa banyak buku yang kamu taruh di dalamnya, ransel itu akan selalu terasa ringan. Kalau koper jenisnya lebih beragam. Di sini kami mempunyai koper baku, biasanya para pelajar membeli koper jenis ini, yang memiliki satu kompartemen yang di dalamnya dua kali lebih besar. Kemudian kami memiliki jenis koper yang mempunyai tiga kompartemen, yang di mana di semua kompartemen di dalamnya dua kali lebih besar. Terkadang banyak pelajar, membeli koper jenis ini, sehingga mereka dapat menempatkan pakaian-pakaian mereka, bahan-bahan ramuan, dan barang-barang sekolah di tiap masing-masing kompartemen. Itu adalah jenis-jenis yang biasanya dibeli oleh pelajar.

Kami juga mempunyai dua jenis koper lagi, yang satu dengan 5 kompartemen dan yang satunya lagi dengan 7 kompartemen. Model jenis ini lebih mahal dari model lainnya. Untuk model yang 5 kompartemen, mempunyai tiga kompartemen baku, seperti yang ada pada koper 3 kompartemen. Untuk kompartemen yang ke 4, memiliki dua pilihan yaitu bisa menjadi perpustakaan atau lab ramuan dan yang kompartemen ke 5, adalah merupakan sebuah apartemen yang mempunyai ruang tamu/ruang makan, dapur, kamar tidur, ruang kerja dan kamar mandi.

Untuk yang 7 kompartemen memiliki kesamaan dengan yang 5 kompartemen hanya saja memiliki perpustakaan, lab ramuan dan dua apartemen."

Harry sangat tertarik pada koper model 5 kompartemen, dia tidak mengetahui seperti apa apartemen yang ada di koper itu, atau bagaimana mereka bisa menempatkan sebuah apartemen di dalamnya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin bisa lebih buruk dari ruangan kecil yang selama ini dia tiduri di panti asuhan.

"Dapatkah saya melihat koper model 5 kompartemen?"

"Tentu saja boleh, nak. Ayo datang kemari." Penjaga toko membawanya ke sebuah koper yang berada di lantai dekat pintu yang ia lewati.

Sejauh Harry bisa melihat, koper itu tampak seperti koper-koper lainnya yang berada di dalam rak. Koper itu berbahan kayu gelap dan dengan logam di setiap sudutnya, pegangan tangannya berbahan logam yang sama dengan gesper tetapi pada pegangan tangan itu terdapat lima buah batu. Harry tidak yakin, tapi warnanya tampak seperti zamrud baginya.

"Ini adalah koper dengan 5 kompartemen. Kita bisa mengubah eksteriornya sesuai dengan keinginan klien, kalau aku boleh bilang ini adalah tampilan dasarnya. Anda lihat batu zamrud yang ada di pegangan tangannya?" Harry melihatnya dan mengangguk, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Nah jika kamu menekan salah satu dari mereka, hal itu dapat membuka kompartemen yang ada. Lihatlah ini," dan pria itu menekan batu pertama, kemudian gesper di buka dan menunjukkanya pada Harry seperti apa di dalamnya. Harry melihat kalau itu adalah kompartemen normal yang didalamnya dua kali lebih besar. Penjaga toko itu menutupnya lalu menekan batu keempat. Dia membukanya lagi dan kali ini Harry bisa melihat rak-rak yang ada di dalam kompartemen itu dan pada tutupnya terdapat sebuah perkamen dan pena.

"Ah.. ini adalah koper dengan perpustakaan di dalamnya. Mari kujelaskan cara kerjanya. Rak-rak yang kamu lihat di sini bukan satu-satunya rak yang ada, ada masih banyak lagi rak-rak yang tersedia di dalamnya. Jika rak yang pertama ini penuh maka dia akan menghilang dan digantikan dengan rak yang berada di bawahnya. Perpustakaan ini dapat menampung sampai 5000 buah buku. Kertas perkamen ini terhubung dengan perpustakaan. Bayangkan saja ketika anda sudah mempunyai ribuan buku dan ingin mencari sebuah buku tertentu, anda pasti akan mengalami kesulitan dalam mencarinya dan hal itu membutuhkan proses yang lama dan membosankan. Untuk mengatasi hal itu, kami menciptakan ini, Anda tuliskan nama buku di kertas perkamen ini, dan buku itu akan muncul di rak pertama. Jika anda tuliskan nama penulis, maka semua buku dengan nama penulis yang anda tuliskanlah yang akan muncul. Lalu jika anda menuliskan kata 'air' maka semua buku yang di dalamnya ada kata 'air' yang akan muncul, tetapi jika anda menuliskan 'mantra air' maka semua buku yang berisi mantra yang melibatkan air akan muncul. Apakah kamu mengerti? Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Harry sangat terkesan, dan walaupun ia biasanya tidak menunjukkan emosinya, tetapi hal itu sulit untuk dilakukan untuk membendung antusiasmenya. "Saya pikir, itu sangat brillian," ia akhirnya berkata jujur, "Apakah aku juga bisa melihat apartemennya? Saya sangat tertarik dengan koper ini, dan jika apartemennya sebagus perpustakaan, aku yakin kalau aku akan membelinya."

Pria itu tersenyum dan menutup penutupnya

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah untuk menunjukkan kepadamu apartemennya, tetapi ketika aku mengatakan bahwa koper ini mahal harganya, saya tidak bergurau. Apakah anda yakin mampu membelinya?"

"Saya percaya, saya bisa" jawab Harry dengan penuh keyakinan, "Dari apa yang saya lihat, saya memiliki uang yang lebih dari cukup, bahkan jika harga itu lebih dari apa yang saya kira, saya percaya kalau hal itu sudah merupakan harga yang sepantasnya."

"Baiklah, jika anda yakin. Mari kita lihat kompartemen 5."

Dan dia membuka penutupnya lagi. Hal pertama yang Harry lihat adalah sebuah tangga yang muncul dari koper itu. Melihat pemilik toko itu masuk ke dalam koper, Harry mengikutinya, segera setelah kepalanya masuk sepenuhnya, penutup itu tertutup dan kemudian lampu-lampu kecil muncul di dinding di setiap sisinya, menerangi jalan. Dia turun beberapa langkah sampai dia mencapai ujung tangga dan ia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan dinding putih dan furnitur putih. Satu-satunya alasan dia tidak buta dari semua yang serba putih adalah dikarenakan semuanya mempunyai warna putih berbeda-beda.

"Nahh.. mari kita lihat," kata penjaga toko dengan riang, "Aku tahu kalau semua yang ada disini terlihat putih, tetapi hal itu dilakukan karena ada alasannya. Apartemen ini dirancang agar si klien bisa memilih sendiri warna yang mereka inginkan. Warna apartemen ini dibiarkan dengan warna putih sampai si klien merubahnya. Untuk mengubah warnanya, kamu hanya perlu menempatkan ujung tongkat kamu pada furnitur atau dinding dan berpikir tentang warna yang kamu inginkan. Tapi hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan sekali saja, sehingga akan lebih baik jika kamu telah memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, kamu mungkin bisa merubahnya dengan menggunakan mantra yang tepat, tapi aku berpendapat kalau mantra itu baru diajarkan ketika kamu telah menjadi pelajar tahun ke 4 atau di atasnya. Anda tidak bisa merubah bentuk furnitur, tetapi anda bisa membeli furnitur lain dan menaruhnya di sini. Anda hanya dapat mengubah mereka dengan menggunakan transfigurasi, dan mantra itu hanya diajarkan untuk tahun yang lebih tua di Hogwarts. Selepas dari itu, apartemen ini adalah apartemen yang normal, kamu bisa mendekorasinya sesuai dengan apa yang kamu inginkan. Apakah kamu ingin melihat sisanya?"

Harry menggangguk dan melihat sekitar. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa segalanya berwarna putih. Ruangan di tempat Harry berada, memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti koper, sebuah persegi panjang adalah dinding yang terkecil, di sana adalah tempat dimana tangga berada, yang panjangnya sekitar 16 kaki, dan terdapat tangga yang terpanjang yang panjangnya sekitar 26 kaki. Pada dinding sebelah kirinya terdapat dua buah pintu, dan dinding di sebelah kanannya terdapat satu pintu dan sebuah gapura terbuka. Di dinding di depannya terdapat sebuah perapian dengan marmer hitam.

"Segala sesuatu yang bukan putih, warnanya tidak bisa berubah. Mantra tidak akan bekerja padanya" Pria itu menginformasikan kepadanya ketika ia melihat apa yang Harry sedang lihat. Harry mengangguk dan melanjutkan untuk memeriksa ruangan. Di dalamnya terdapat setengah ruang tamu dan setengah ruang makan. Yang paling dekat dengannya adalah sebuah sofa, yang cukup besar untuk menampung tiga orang. Di depan sofa itu terdapat sebuah meja yang panjangnya sama dengan panjang sofa, dan dengan dua buah kursi duduk yang letaknya berlawanan dengan sofa itu. Di dekat perapian terdapat meja makan dengan empat tempat duduk. Dan dengan dua buah karpet besar berada di lantainya, satu di ruang tamu dan yang lainnya di ruang makan.

Menginginkan untuk melihat ruangan yang tersisa, Harry membuka pintu pertama yang ada di sebelah kirinya yang ternyata adalah ruang kerja. Dinding di kedua sisinya ditutupi oleh rak-rak, sedangkan di dinding seberangnya terletak sebuah meja dan ditengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat karpet dengan dua buah kursi dan dipan di atasnya

"Dibalik meja yang ada di dinding itu, terdapat selembar perkamen dan sebuah pena, cara kerjanya sama seperti yang ada di perpustakaan. Rak-rak yang ada di sini juga terhubung dengan perpustakaan."

"Cara yang cerdas." Puji Harry.

Menutup pintu dan kemudian Harry membuka pintu yang satunya. Ternyata itu merupakan kamar tidur, yang mempunyai tempat tidur ganda, sebuah lemari, rak buku dan dipan.

"Rak buku ini tidak terhubung dengan perpustakaan." Kata penjaga toko memberitahunya, dan Harry hanya bergumam. Dia tidak memberikan banyak perhatian pada kamar tidur, walaupun jika itu hanya ada sebuah tempat tidurpun hal itu sudah lebih baik daripada kamarnya yang berada di panti asuhan. Dia harus mengakui, kalau apartemen ini lebih bagus dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

Ruang dapur dan kamar mandi sudah terlengkapi semua dan satu-satunya yang berwarna putih adalah dinding dapur dan kursi tinggi yang ada ditengah dapur. Lemari kabinet yang ada di dapur berbahan kayu gelap dengan marmer abu-abu. Dan ruang kamar mandi telah diwarnai dengan warna biru, hitam dengan ubin abu-abu.

Setelah mereka keluar dari kompartemen 5, Harry sangat terkesan. Ia tidak berpikir kalau sihir dapat memiliki banyak kemungkinan, ia tak sabar untuk menunggu hal-hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh sihir. Dengan sihir ia percaya bahwa langitpun bukanlah menjadi sebuah batasan.

"Saya ingin membeli koper model 5 kompartemen, dengan sebuah perpustakaan di dalamnya. Aku hanya mempunyai satu atau dua pertanyaan, kalau kamu bisa menjawabnya, aku akan sangat menghargainya."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, silakan tanya saja."

"Apakah ada suatu cara yang membuat orang lain mustahil untuk bisa membuka koper saya? Dan bagaimanakah cara agar aku bisa menghentikan seseorang untuk menggerakkan kopernya ketika aku berada di dalamnya?"

"Hal itu sangat mudah untuk dipecahkan. Jika anda membeli paket keselamatan yang kita punyai, hal itu dapat mencegah segala hal dan sesuatu yang terjadi pada kopermu dan juga terdapat password di setiap kompartemen yang ada. Untuk mengatur sandinya, anda hanya perlu meletakkan ujung tongkat anda pada batu kompartemen yang anda maksudkan dan berkata passwordnya, tetapi hal ini hanya bisa di lakukan ketika paket keselamatan telah terpasang. Di dalam paket ini juga terdapat pilihan yang membuat koper anda bisa menyusut dan memperbesar hanya dengan sentuhan dari ujung tongkatmu."

"Dan berapakah harga semuanya?"

"Harga kopernya adalah 5800 galleon, sedangkan paket keselamatannya adalah 100 galleon."

Harry tak perlu berpikir panjang lebar tentang hal itu. Melihat betapa banyak uang yang ia punyai di lemari besi pribadinya, enam ribu galleon tidak akan mengurangi apa yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah, dan bagaimanakah dengan eksterior kopernya?"

Mata pemilik toko tampak terbelalak, jelas ia tidak berpikir bahwa Harry akan benar-benar membelinya. Hal itu bisa dimaklumi, karena 6000 galleon adalah uang yang cukup banyak. Segera setelah pemilik toko dapat mengatur dirinya kembali, dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Kamu hanya perlu mengatakannya kepadaku, tampilan seperti apa yang kamu inginkan."

"Aku menginginkan kopernya di tutupi dengan kulit hitam, logam yang ada di setiap sudutnya, pegangan tangannya dan gespernya, aku menginginkanya terbuat dari perak. Dan untuk batunya biarlah tetap zamrud. Lalu pada penutupnya aku menginginkan ukiran dengan inisial HJP dengan warna zamrud dan perak. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikannya?"

"Berhubung kami sudah memiliki koper yang sudah jadi, kita hanya tinggal mengubah eksterior dan meletakkan paket keselamatannya, semua hal itu memerlukan paling tidak 10 sampai 15 menit."

"Sempurna. Dan kalau tidak masalah, saya menginginkan sebuah ransel dengan tampilan yang sama."

"Itu tidak masalah." Jawab pemilik toko sambil mengambil sebuah ransel yang ada di rak sampingnya, dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya sambil mengatakan padanya, kalau nanti dia akan kembali lagi.

Harry menghabiskan waktunya untuk menata segala pikirannya, agar dia dapat mengontrol dirinya, untuk tidak memperlihatkan betapa terkagumnya ia, melihat sebuah apartemen yang bisa berada di dalam sebuah koper. Tidak peduli dari sisi mana saja kamu melihatnya, seharusnya hal itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin untuk bisa di lakukan, tetapi ia berpendapat, dengan sihir, sesuatu yang sekiranya tidak mungkin di lakukan dapat menurun dengan drastis. Dia hanya bisa menunggu hal-hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh sihir. Harry sangat senang bahwa sekolah masih dimulai sebulan lagi, setidaknya ia bisa melakukan persiapan dengan mempelajari dasar-dasarnya.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, pemilik toko kembali dengan membawa koper dan ranselnya.

"Nah.. ini dia," dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana anda ingin melakukan pembayaran?"

"Dengan menggunakan kartu Gringotts."

"Oh tentu.. tentu. Kamu hanya perlu tandatangan di sini," katanya, sambil menunjukkan sebuah perkamen di meja dengan segel Gringotts, "Dan apakah kamu melihat sebuah persegi panjang di sudut kanan? Kamu hanya perlu menempatkannya di sana dan menggesekkannya dari depan ke belakang."

Harry melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, dan sebuah kilatan hijau muda mengelilingi kartu itu selama satu sampai dua detik, menunjukkan bahwa barang telah terbayarkan. Si pemilik toko melihat tandatangannya dan kemudian ternganga kaget kepadanya. Harry lalu mengambil kesempatannya untuk mengambil koper dan ranselnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan toko dengan ucapan singkat selamat tinggal. Ketika dia hampir sampai mencapai pintu keluar, dia mendengar pemilik toko itu berseru..

"Selamat datang kembali Mr. Potter!"

Harry tersenyum kepadanya dan pergi. Dia masih mempunyai banyak hal yang harus di beli dan ia tidak tahu di mana sebagian besar toko itu berada. Begitu ia berada di luar ia meletakkan ranselnya di dalam koper dan menjelajahi Diagon Alley.

Toko kedua yang ia masuki adalah sebuah toko pakaian bernama 'Madame Malkins', dimana ia hanya berkata, kalau ia membutuhkan seragam sekolah Hogwarts dengan material yang terbaik yang ia miliki. Dia juga meminta sebuah lemari baru dengan warna yang gelap seperti hitam, abu-abu, hijau, biru dan merah.

Setelah Mrs. Malkins melakukan pengukuran kepadanya, butuh lebih dari setengah jam untuk bisa menyelesaikan sebuah lemari yang lengkap dengan 7 pasang celana panjang hitam, sepasang celana panjang abu-abu gelap dan sepasang celana panjang biru. Dia juga membeli tiga kemeja hijau dengan nuansa yang berbeda, dua untuk yang berwarna merah, juga dalam nuansa yang berbeda, dua lagi yang berwarna biru dan satu lagi yang berwarna hitam. Dia juga membeli dua jumper hitam, dua yang berwarna abu-abu dan satu yang berwarna hijau. Dia juga memutuskan untuk membeli t-shirt dengan warna merah dua buah, warna biru tiga buah, dan hijau satu buah. Dia juga membeli lima jubah, satu hitam, satu abu-abu, satu biru, satu hijau dan satu merah. Pada akhirnya ia memiliki lebih banyak pakaian daripada yang selama ini ia miliki di sepanjang hidupnya, dan ia merasa cukup puas.

Setelah menaruh semuanya di dalam kopernya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Apotek. Dia tahu kalau dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktunya di toko buku, sehingga akan lebih baik jika ia pergi dulu ke tempat yang hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu.

Apotek adalah tempat tercepatnya, ia hanya perlu berjalan ke meja kasir dan mengatakan kepada petugas kalau dia menginginkan P3K, dan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit dia sudah memilikinya, simpel dan efektif kalau ia boleh katakan. Kemudian dia pergi untuk membeli perkamen, pena dan tinta. Dia membeli dalam jumlah yang besar untuk ketiganya, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah menulis di atas sebuah perkamen apalagi dengan menggunakan pena dari bulu, ia memerlukan banyak untuk berlatih. Dan akhirnya hanya tertinggal 2 hal saja yang ada dalam daftar yang belum dibeli. Sebuah tongkat, yang Harry telah putuskan untuk mendapatkannya terakhir dan yang kedua adalah buku-bukunya. Harry kembali ke tempat ia tadi melihat toko buku, dan memasukinya. Untungnya toko itu tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga ia bisa melihat buku-buku dengan tenang. Ingin rasanya Harry menempatkan semua buku yang ia dapat ke dalam keranjang, tetapi ia menolak godaan itu dan memutuskan untuk membeli buku-buku sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah buku-buku sekolah terbeli, dia pergi menelusuri dari satu bagian ke bagian lainnya.

Dia memulai dengan bagian Histori terlebih dahulu, yang dimana ia hanya mengambil dua buah buku, yang pertama bernama 'Sejarah tentang Hogwarts' dan yang lainya adalah 'Peristiwa Penting yang Terjadi selama Abad Terakhir'.

Kemudian selanjutnya dia pergi ke bagian Defence, yang dimana ia mengambil lima buah buku, dua diantaranya berbicara tentang dasar-dasar dari Defence, dan yang tiga buah lainnya terlihat tampak menarik baginya. Satu berbicara tentang duel dan dua lainnya tentang kutukan, cara melawannya dan cara menamenginya.

Di bagian Charms dan Transfigurasi, dia memilih dua buah buku, satu mengenai charms dan satu lagi mengenai transfigurasi. Bukan berarti buku-buku lainnya tidak menarik perhatiannya, tetapi ia meragukan kalau ia bisa memahaminya. Dia sangat yakin kalau kamu harus belajar terlebih dahulu untuk bisa berjalan sebelum kamu bisa berlari. Jadi ia menggunakan filsafat yang sama ketika hal itu berhubungan dengan sihir.

Di bagian Herbologi dia tidak membeli apapun. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang merupakan minatnya, dan ia berpikir bahwa dengan membaca buku dari sekolah, itu sudah cukup.

Di bagian Potions, dia mengambil lima buah buku, yang dua diantaranya adalah segala dasar-dasar yang harus diketahui seperti bagaimana cara memotong, perbedaan cara memotong bahan-bahan yang berbeda dan segala informasinya mengenai hal itu. Sedangkan yang tiga lainya adalah tentang bahan-bahan dan bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika mereka dijadikan satu, dan juga beberapa ramuan yang bisa digunakan untuk penggunaan medis sampai untuk aksi jail.

Di bagian Astronomi, dia tidak memilih apapun, dan ketika ia sampai pada bagian yang berjudul Divination, ia bahkan langsung melewatinya. Harry dengan tegas percaya bahwa orang membuat masa depan mereka sendiri.

Ia menemukan bahwa Magical Creature adalah bagian yang menarik. Dan ia mengambil beberapa buku yang menarik perhatiannya, yang terutama dikarenakan mereka membahas tentang hewan yang ia tahu selama ini hanyalah mitos semata, siapa sangka kalau naga itu benar-benar ada?

Ia menambahkan ke koleksinya dua buah buku lagi yaitu Arithmancy dan Ancient Runes, di dalam buku itu mengajarkan dasar-dasarnya dan menjelaskan hal-hal apa saja yang mungkin bisa di lakukan mengenai cabang-cabang sihir itu.

Dia mengakhirinya dengan beberapa buku yang menjelaskan tentang pengetahuan umum dunia sihir dan beberapa buku yang menjelaskan tentang aturan/hukum dan juga sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Pengetahuan mengenai Dunia Sihir dari Tahun ke Tahun' lalu dia mengakhiri belanjanya. Dia mempunyai cukup buku untuk dipelajari dan dia bisa membeli lebih banyak lagi jika dia menginginkannya. Dia lalu pergi untuk membayar semuanya dan menaruh semua bukunya di dalam kopernya, dan dia pergi meninggalkan toko buku untuk mencari toko tongkat.

Dia penasaran dengan apa yang di sebut dengan tongkat itu, mengapa penyihir menggunakannya? Apakah mereka semua sama? Apakah semua penyihir memerlukan tongkat? Dia mempunyai banyak pertanyaan, dan mungkin ketika ia menemukan tokonya, ia akan mampu untuk mendapatkan beberapa jawaban.

Dia akhirnya menemukan dimana toko tongkat itu berada. Segera setelah ia memasuki toko itu, dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Udara di sana tampaknya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang hanya bisa Harry definisikan sebagai sihir.

"Selamat pagi."

Seseorang berkata di belakangnya, dan jika ia tidak mempunyai kontrol diri yang kuat dapat dipastikan dia akan melompat kaget.

Berbalik, dia melihat seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih yang menantang gaya grafitasi dan mata abu-abu pucat yang tampak sedikit tak fokus.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Harry, mencoba untuk tetap terlihat polos dan sopan, meskipun ia benar-benar ingin marah pada orang tua itu, ia benci dikejutkan.

"Ahh.. Mr. Potter, aku bertanya-tanya kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Orang tua itu lalu menceritakan mengenai tongkat ibunya, kemudian tongkat ayahnya, dia bahkan menceritakan kalau dirinyalah yang menjual tongkat yang memberikannya bekas luka di dahinya. Ketika ia melakukan itu, dia telah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Harry, tanpa harus menanyakannya.

Tapi meskipun demikian, masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia ketahui, tetapi Ollivander, nama dari pria tua itu, yang Harry ketahui, dari apa yang pria itu tadi katakan padanya, mulai memberikannya tongkat. Harry tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang ditunggu oleh Ollivander, dia bahkan tak tahu hal apa yang harus dilakukan dengan tongkat yang diberikannya itu, tetapi setiap kali ia menyentuhnya, ada sesuatu yang meledak, terbakar dengan api ataupun tidak terjadi sesuatu sama sekali.

Ollivander di sisi lain menjadi semakin bersemangat ketika jumlah tongkat yang Harry coba semakin banyak. Ketika tongkat ke-20 datang dan kemudian pergi, Harry mulai berpikir tidak ada tongkat satupun yang akan cocok dengannya, tetapi kemudian Ollivander tampak termenung sesaat dan pergi ke belakang toko dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak yang dipenuhi dengan debu di tangannya. Dia menyerahkan tongkatnya kepada Harry, dan segera setelah jari-jarinya menyentuh tongkat itu, dia bisa merasakan perbedaannya dengan seketika, ketika tongkat yang lainnya tampak seperti tongkat kayu di tangannya, tetapi yang satu ini dia bisa merasakan gelombang hangat yang meluncur dari tangannya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi meskipun demikian, Harry bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang masih hilang.

"Hmm.. Aneh." Gumam Ollivander, sambil memandang Harry dengan penasaran.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Harry, memindahkan pandangan yang tadinya ke tongkat, menjadi berfokus pada si Pembuat Tongkat.

"Saya yakin, kalau tongkat itu adalah tongkatmu, kayu Holly dengan bulu Phoenix, 11 inchi. Tapi rupanya aku salah. Dan yang anehnya, intinya terikat dengan anda tetapi tidak dengan kayunya."

"Apakah ada solusinya?" tanya Harry, ia tidak punya pengetahuan apapun mengenai pembuatan tongkat, yang ia tahu, hal ini merupakan peristiwa yang biasanya tidak pernah terjadi, dan melihat reaksi yang di tampilkan oleh pak tua itu, dia bisa menduga bahwa ia benar, tapi ia tidak begitu yakin.

"Ya tentu saja ada, hanya.. aneh saja," komentar Ollivander, "Ayo.. mari kita pergi ke tempat kerjaku, untuk mengurus hal ini, bawalah tongkatnya." Dan tidak menunggu Harry untuk mengikutinya, Ollivander berjalan menuju ruang belakang toko. Tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Harry mengikutinya.

Ruang belakang adalah tempat di mana Ollivander membuat tongkatnya, dan Harry berpendapat kalau ruangan ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Taruh tongkat itu di atas meja" kata Ollivander kepadanya, menunjuk ke tempat kosong yang di depannya, "baik, sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mencari kayu manakah yang cocok denganmu. Ini adalah proses yang sederhana, mengingat intinya sudah terikat denganmu, kamu tinggal memegang intinya di tangan kananmu, dan dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu kamu mencoba mencari dan merasakan kayu mana yang cocok untukmu di kotak yang ada di meja. Ketika kamu merasakan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang yang kamu rasakan dengan intinya, maka kayu itulah yang cocok dan tepat untukmu. Berikan aku beberapa menit untuk aku mengambil intinya."

Ollivander memfokuskan pada tongkatnya lagi dan Harry memperhatikannya selama ia bekerja. Dengan hati-hati Ollivander menempatkan ujung tongkatnya di sudut tongkat itu lalu menelusurinya sampai ke dasar tongkat. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sesuatu yang mirip dengan pisau bedah tapi mempunyai bentuk yang lebih beragam, yang lebih tipis dan lebih panjang, Harry bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang terukir di pisau itu, dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk menelusuri di garis yang sama seperti yang tongkatnya tadi lakukan, selama beberapa kali. Dan di saat berikutnya tongkat itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan bulu merah dan keemasan, berada di antaranya.

"Kamu bisa mengambil bulunya Mr. Potter, dan jangan lupa peganglah dengan menggunakan tangan kananmu. Sekarang kamu hanya perlu merasakan manakah diantara kayu dalam kotak ini yang merespon kepadamu."

Harry melakukannya begitu saja dan lima menit kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang sama ketika pertama kali ia menyentuh tongkat holly. Ketika ia menyerahkan kayu itu pada Ollivander, ia melihat matanya membelalak dan sebuah emosi yang mirip seperti ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah" gumamnya, "Kamu bisa memberikan intinya, dan sekitar dua jam lagi, tongkat anda telah siap. Sambil menunggu tongkatnya jadi, mengapa kamu tidak pergi menjelajahi Diagon Alley atau makan siang di Leaky Cauldron?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali lagi setelah dua jam."

Setelah Harry memikirkannya, sekarang memang hampir mendekati waktu makan siang, dan dari tadi ia belum memakan apapun, tak heran jika ia merasa sedikit lapar. Jadi Harry pergi ke Leaky Cauldron dan memilih meja yang agak tersembunyi di sudut ruangan, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan sedikitpun gangguan. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang bartender yang tadi membantunya membukakan pintu masuk datang mengantarkan pesanannya, dan Harry menghabiskan waktunya di dua jam ke depan membaca salah satu dari bukunya yang berjudul pengetahuan umum Dunia Sihir, sambil memakan makan siangnya.

Harry merasa buku ini cukup menarik, buku ini bukanlah sebuah karya seni, namun buku ini berisi tentang informasi-informasi dasar tentang dunia sihir, misalnya, sarana komunikasi dan transportasi, dan hal-hal dasar lainnya, tetapi untuk seseorang yang baru mengenal dunia sihir, buku ini menarik dan cukup informatif.

Dia begitu terlarut dengan bacaannya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa waktu dua jam sudah hampir selesai. Membayar makan siangnya, Harry lalu meminta pada Tom untuk membukakan pintu masuknya lagi dan kembali ke toko tongkat.

Dia masuk ke dalam dan beberapa saat kemudian, Ollivander datang dari ruang belakang, segera setelah dia melihat Harry, dia berkata "Ah, Mr. Potter, saya baru saja selesai."

Dia meletakkan sebuah kotak di meja, membukanya dan mengambil tongkat itu keluar, tongkat itu benar-benar putih dengan pegangan yang berbentuk ular yang bagian mulutnya terbuka, dan tampak terlihat lidah dan taring di dalamnya. Harry terpikat, itu adalah sebuah karya seni. "Yew dan bulu phoenix, 11 inci." Ollivander berbisik sangat rendah sehingga Harry hampir tak mendengarnya.

Harry memegang tongkat itu dan dia langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah tongkat yang tempat untuknya. Tampak percikan dari semua warna melesat dari ujung tongkat, tetapi yang lebih penting dari itu adalah perasaan yang mengelilinginya di seluruh tubuhnya, ia merasakan rasa hangat dan energi mengalir melaluinya. Dan saat itu dia merasa seperti ia dapat memiliki seluruh dunia di bawah kakinya, itu merupakan sensasi yang sangat adiktif.

"Heran.. sangat mengherankan.."

Mendengar bisikan Ollivander, Harry menatapnya dan bertanya.

"Apanya yang mengherankan?"

Ollivander menatapnya selama beberapa saat dan Harry merasa, kalau dia sedang berdebat, apakah ia harus berbagi informasi atau tidak. Harry tidak yakin, tetapi tampaknya dia memiliki ekspressi pasrah selama beberapa saat, tetapi hal itu dengan cepat dapat disembunyikan olehnya.

"Mengherankan karena tongkat itu di takdirkan untukmu, tongkat itu adalah kembaran dari seseorang yang memberimu bekas luka itu," ia akhirnya berkata, "ya, yew dan bulu phoenix, 13,5 inci."

"Dan apakah jarang untuk mempunyai tongkat yang kembar?" Harry bertanya, menemukan istilah aneh ketika berbicara tentang tongkat.

"Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi. Tongkat bersaudara tidaklah terlalu jarang, itu berarti seekor binatang memberikan inti untuk sebuah tongkat dan memberikannya lagi untuk sebuah tongkat yang lain, biasanya hal itu terjadi untuk tongkat yang mempunyai inti dari ekor unicorn dan jantung dari seekor naga. Ekor unicorn karena mereka biasanya memberi lebih dari satu dan jantung naga karena satu jantung dapat digunakan untuk lebih dari satu tongkat. Hal ini terjadi beberapa kali setiap abad. Biasanya anggota keluarga yang sama akan mempunyai tongkat bersaudara karena mempunyai sifat dan karakteristik yang sama. Jika holly dan bulu phoenix terikat dengan anda, maka anda memiliki tongkat bersaudara dengan the Dark Lord. Tapi ternyata itu tidak, dan sekarang mereka kembar. Dan kebalikan dari tongkat bersaudara, tongkat kembar sangatlah langka. Dalam 500 tahun terakhir, hanya terdapat satu kasus yang tercatat yang mempunyai tongkat kembar. Bagi mereka untuk bisa menjadi tongkat kembar, mereka harus memiliki lebih dari inti, dari makhluk yang sama, mereka harus terbuat dari kayu yang sama, yang diambil dari pohon yang sama, pada waktu yang sama pula. Itulah mengapa mereka sangat langka, bahkan jika kalaupun kayu yang mereka miliki sama, hal ini sangatlah jarang kalau kayu itu berasal dari pohon yang sama dan yang diperoleh pada waktu yang sama. Biasanya pembuat tongkat hanya mendapatkan cukup kayu untuk satu tongkat, dan kemudian kembali lagi jika ingin menggunakan kayu dari pohon yang sama. Sebagian besar pembuat tongkat lebih memilih untuk memiliki jenis kayu yang sama dari beberapa pohon yang berbeda."

"Hmm.. jadi begitu." Kata Harry ketika Ollivander selesai bicara. Harry tertarik untuk mencari tahu apa artinya hal itu. Tapi itu bukanlah menjadi alasan baginya untuk memperlihatkan kepada Ollivander betapa tertariknya ia mengetahui informasi itu.

Harry membayar tongkatnya, kemudian keluar dari toko itu, tanpa memperhatikan mata abu-abu pucat yang mengikutinya dengan jejak ketakutan di dalamnya. Setelah dia sampai di dekat Leaky Cauldron, dia mengambil tongkatnya dan menyentuhkanya ke pegangan koper itu dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat koper itu menyusut ke ukuran kotak korek api, dia tidak ingin untuk menarik kopernya dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Ia masih akan melakukan belanja di dunia 'Muggle', dari buku yang ia baca, itu adalah nama yang diberikan penyihir kepada orang yang non-sihir. Dengan tongkat dan koper di sakunya ia pergi meninggalkan Leaky Cauldron dan masuk ke dunia Muggle.

Harry lalu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat, karena sekarang ia mempunyai uang, ia tidak berniat untuk memakai baju bekas lagi. Dia membeli lima pasang jeans, dua hitam, satu abu-abu dan dua dalam nuansa biru. Dia juga membeli dua jumper. Kemeja dan t-shirt yang di belinya di Diagon Alley sudah terlihat cukup muggle, sehingga ia tidak perlu membeli lagi. Harry juga membeli bahan makanan dikarenakan ia sekarang memiliki apartemen yang bisa ia gunakan, hanya karena ia kembali ke panti asuhan, tidak berarti dia harus menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga ditemani oleh para muggle.

Muggle, ia sangat menyukai nama itu, nama itu menunjukkan bagaimana menjijikkannya mereka, betapa berbedanya mereka, menunjukkan kepada mereka kalau mereka hanyalah serangga kecil yang tak berharga.

Dia juga membeli beberapa produk kebersihan, di panti asuhan mereka harus berbagi, dan dia tidak punya niatan untuk melakukannya lagi.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Harry naik Bus yang mengantarkannya kembali ke panti asuhan. Dia tidak senang karena harus kembali kesana, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki banyak buku untuk di baca, ada banyak hal yang harus dipelajari sebelum ia kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.

Yang pertama Harry lakukan adalah menaruh password pada kopernya dan setelah ia memastikan kalau koper itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan menggunakan password, Harry mulai mengatur dan menatanya. Di kompartemen pertama ia menaruh semua buku-buku sekolahnya, perkamennya, pena dan juga tinta. Di dalam kompartemen kedua, ia meletakkan semua barang-ramuannya, tidak termasuk buku. Dalam kompartemen ketiga, dia menaruh seragam sekolahnya dan beberapa celana, jumper, kemeja dan juga t-shirt. Ia berencana untuk menyimpan sisanya di lemari pakaian di kamar barunya. Selanjutnya ia mengorganisir perpustakaan, karena ia tidak memiliki banyak buku, hal itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dia juga mempunyai beberapa buku muggle, tapi karena Harry pikir ia tak akan menggunakannya terlalu sering maka ia memutuskan untuk meletakkannya di dalam rak buku yang ada di kamar tidur barunya.

Ketika ia selesai dengan perpustakaan, berikutnya adalah yang paling rumit yaitu mendekorasi apartemennya. Bukan berarti hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi hal itu adalah sesuatu yang Harry belum pernah lakukan sebelumnya dan ia hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan, jika ia tidak menyukai hasilnya maka ia akan terjebak dengan itu. Oleh karena itu, di dalam pikirannya ia memilih untuk menggunakan warna yang sama seperti warna pakaiannya, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ia menyukainya, dan disamping itu terdapat puluhan nuansa yang berbeda dari tiap-tiap warna abu-abu, hijau, biru, dan juga merah.

Dinding di ruang tamu/makan berwarna hijau pucat, dan kedua karpetnya hitam. Sofa menjadi hijau zamrud, dan 2 kursi duduk berwarna hijau hutan. Mejanya terdapat kaca diatasnya dan dia memilih warna kaki-kaki mejanya perak. Untuk kursi-kursinya ia memilih warna hijau zamrud yang sama dengan sofa, untuk bantalan dan kakinya berwarna perak yang sama dengan meja.

Untuk dinding ruang kerja ia memilih warna biru keabu-abuan. Karpetnya ia memilih biru gelap dan kursinya hitam. Untuk dipan ia memilih abu-abu gelap dengan dua bantalnya berwarna biru lagit.

Kamar tidurnya sedikit lebih sulit, ia tidak ingin warnanya terlalu terang, tetapi juga tidak ingin terlalu gelap. Maka dari itu ia mengkolaborasikannya. Dia membuat dindingnya hijau muda, furniturnya hitam dengan ada sedikit warna keperakan pada bagian logamnya dan tempat tidurnya berwarna hijau gelap, bantalnya abu-abu dengan jahitan berwarna hijau dan warna seprainya hitam dengan jahitan hijau pula. Untuk dipan ia memilih warna hijau tua dengan bantalan hitam. Ia menganggap pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sudah cukup baik, sehingga ruang kamar ini terlihat berwarna tetapi tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Ruang kamar mandi telah diselesaikan dengan baik, sehingga ia langsung pergi ke dapur, yang menurut pendapatnya paling mudah. Pada dinding dapur ia memberi warna merah yang sangat muda, hampir seperti putih, warna kursi tinggi dan bantalannya merah tua dan setelah melakukan hal itu maka segalanya telah terselesaikan.

Ketika ia telah selesai mengemas bahan makanannya, ia meletakkan pakaiannya di dalam lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar tidur barunya dan produk kebersihannya di kamar mandi dan setelah melakukan semua itu, sekarang ia telah siap menikmati hunian barunya.

Harry menghabiskan waktunya selama sebulan terakhir dengan mempelajari buku-buku barunya, dan sebagian besar waktunya dia habiskan di dalam kopernya. Dia hanya keluar setiap pagi untuk sarapan dan kadang-kadang di saat makan malam. Dia hanya melakukannya agar Mrs. Bright meninggalkannya sendiri, lagi pula kamu hanya harus pergi sarapan bersama-sama, sehingga tidak akan aneh jika di saat makan siang atau makan malam kamu tidak muncul, dan selama dia berada di kamarnya ketika pukul 9 malam, Mrs. Bright tidak akan mencurigainya... itu adalah waktu ketika Mrs. Bright berkeliling untuk memeriksa apakah semua anak telah berada di kamarnya masing-masing, dan setelah itu dia dapat menghabiskan segala waktunya menikmati nyamannya apartemen yang ada di kopernya dan mempelajari segala hal yang ia bisa mengenai sihir

Dan tanpa ia sadari, tanggal satu September telah tiba dan dia naik Bus dan berangkat menuju King's Cross.

Mengikuti petunjuk yang telah Dumbledore berikan kepadanya, Harry tidak memiliki kesulitan untuk menemukan peron yang tepat. Ketika ia akhirnya menyeberangi peron dan melewati penghalangnya, dia bisa melihat kereta api merah yang bertuliskan 'Hogwarts Express'. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.. Akhirnya, dia di tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada.

* * *

**PS : **

Bagi para pembaca yang menunggu chapter selanjutnya, tolong bersabar ya.. saya sepertinya tidak bisa update cepat.. dikarenakan, lagi banyak tugas kuliah.. tapi tidak lama-lama kok, kira-kira tak sampai 2 minggu saya sudah update..

Trus untuk sekedar info, cerita ini berasal dari cerita bhs inggris yang kemudian saya terjemahkan.. jadi saya tidak mengarangnya sendiri.. aku hanya mengubah nama dari ibu kepala panti asuhannya saja..

bagi yang ingin tahu versi bhs inggrisnya bisa kalian baca pada fanfiction ini dengan cerita yang berjudul 'The Rise of the Dark Lord'.

Untuk kesalahan pengetikan yang mungkin terjadi sebelumnya, dan kata-kata yang mungkin agak membingungkan bagi para pembaca.. mohon untuk dimaklumi karena saya masih berumur 18 tahun, dan baru kali ini melakukan penerjemahan..

Sekian dan terima kasih..

* * *

Wahhh.. kayaknya pesan singkat yang aku buat kok formal banget yahhh.. Jangan berpikir kalau aku memakai kata-kata yang formal trus orangnya juga formal banget, kaku dan gak bisa diajak bercanda, enggak kok aku orangnya gak seperti itu..

Udah deh aku buat dua-duanya.. kalau tadi yang formal, ini yang enggak..

* * *

**PS : **

Haiii.. bagi para readers.. yang nunggu updatenya, sabar dulu ya.. soalnya kerjaan kuliahku lagi numpuk baget nihh.. hehe harap maklum yahh.. tapi gak perlu kuatir.. apalagi galau.. gak sampai dua minggu, chapter 3 sudah menanti anda..

Oh ya cerita ini berasal dari cerita bhs inggris yang berjudul 'The Rise of the Dark Lord' yang kemudian saya terjemahkan.. jadi saya tidak mengarangnya sendiri.. aku suka sekali sama cerita itu.. sehingga saya terjemahkan, agar para readers di indonesia bisa mengerti dan memahaminya..

Aku baru dalam bidang ini.. bagi yang menyukai dan memuji hasil karya terjemahan saya.. terima kasih ya.. saya jadi semakin bersemangat nihh..

Kayaknya aku punya bakat jadi translator nihh.. hehe..

**ekhhh.. huekk..**

kok aku dengar ada yang muntah ya di sana.. siapa yahh.. ahhh lupakan..

**kayak gitu aja bangga..**

siapa sihh disana, kok aku dengar suara tapi gak ada wujudnya yah.. hei kamu, jangan menghina ya, emangnya kamu bisa?..

**ya bisalahh.. aku kan kamu, kamukan aku, kitakan sehati, sejiwa dan seraga.. masak kamu gak tahu aku sihh..**

ohhh.. gak usah dengarkan omongan gak penting dari siapa.. ya? Aku kok lupa..

**Dari si LittleAngel BadDevil yang paling baik tapi gak centil..**

Tuhh kan namanya aja alay.. jadi gak usah didengerin yahh

**Heii kalau aku alay berarti kamu juga donk.. masak kamu lupa sihh.. aku ingetin lagi ya.. aku kan kamu, kamu kan aku, kita kan sehati, sejiwa dan seraga..**

Errrgggg, lupakan !.. oke! kamu menang, puas..

**Puas sekali ditambah banget.. hahahahaha ( tersenyum evil sambil tertawa ngakak kemudian menghilang)**

Kok aku jadi kayak ceritanya Harry yang lagi di 'posses' sama arwah jiwanya tom riddle ya..

Arrgggg... lupakan..lupakan.. dan lupakan.. oke! Aku lalu menyetujuinya dan mengangguk pada diriku sendiri..

Hahahaha itulah sedikit pesan singkat dari saya..

**sedikit pesan singkat, banyak kaleee..!**

lohhh kamu lagi, udah bagus kamu pergi, kok datang lagi..

hush.. hush.. sana..

**iya dehh aku pergi.. kayak ngusir binatang aja..**

Oke.. to all readers, I just want to say.. Bye-bye ! see you, to the next chapter.. ^_^


End file.
